


The Unbreakable Man

by mottal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lestrade wump, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottal/pseuds/mottal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring is not an advantage. Mycroft Holmes had always believed this to be true. Until he met Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. What does it take to break the unbreakable man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Man

Mycroft Homes was not a man to break easily. And many have tried, unsuccessfully.  
  
 _Caring is not an advantage._  
  
His own personal motto. One he stuck to quite religiously. Until he met one Detective Inspector.  
  
Greg was...everything, from the moment Mycroft laid eyes on him. It had taken awhile, really, for anything to actually develop between them. Now they were each others' world, his whole life, Mycroft had been under the impression that something like... _this_ would only hinder him. But every moment spent with Greg was anything but an hindrance. It was fire and ice, a whirlwind of emotions and sensations like nothing he'd ever experienced. True love, it seemed, was not purely fictional.  
  
How that whirlwind had brought him here, he was not entirely sure, though he fiercely wished it would take him back. Because here was not where he wanted to be.

In an old, abandoned warehouse with a bleeding out Detective Inspector in his arms. The love of his life breathing his last breaths, talking his last words. Mycroft Holmes was not stupid, and unfortunately was bestowed with the curse of a realistic view of the world. Greg was going to die. Right here. Right now. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Blood stained his clothes and pooled on the floor, Greg gasped as he struggled to cling to life, pain almost eclipsing everything else. There was a hole torn through his chest, but it was Mycroft that felt like he had received the bullet.  
  
Despite everything, Greg grinned a bit, “Myc,” he knew Mycroft despised the nickname, “this is where you say,” coughing, blood spattering his lips, “everything is going to be okay.”

 _Caring is not an advantage._  
  
A tear sliped down Mycrofts nose and landed on Greg's chest, “everything,” he leaned down, brushing his lips to the other mans forehead, “...is going to be okay.” He lied, Greg smiles, bleeding out and he was still trying to put Mycroft at ease. His body seized and he brought a bloody hand up to grasp at Mycroft's lapel, gasping in pain, tears leaking from his eyes.

 _Caring..._  
  
He brought the hand up and cupped Mycroft's cheek gently, his eyes slowly loosing their light.  
  
 _Is not...  
  
_ “Mycroft Holmes, I love you.” His breathing heavy with suppressed sobs, he brought his hand up to Greg's own, met his eyes and said, “I love you, too.”  
  
 _An advantage._  
  
Then Greg Lestrade breathed his last breathe. And Mycroft Holmes, the unbreakable man, broke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sherlock Fanfiction, i've been having a lot of Mystrade feelings lately...And this happened. Just a little angsty drabble..thing ive had on my mind.


End file.
